


The Best Part Of Christmas

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Formal Christmas, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Harry Potter, Talking Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry takes a minute for himself in the Manor Gardens at Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Best Part Of Christmas

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was a formal, ceremonious affair. 

Every nook was dressed with tasteful wreaths and there always seemed to be a House-Elf nearby, levitating a tray of drinks or offering canapés. 

Dinner was a six course affair, with soups and jellies, and far more cutlery than Harry knew what to do with. 

As soon as Harry could, he escaped to the gardens. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. Beautiful charmed orbs glowed. 

Harry loosed his tie and he smiled. The very best part of Christmas was waking up the day afterwards, with Draco in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
